deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AnnhilationNation/Paul Kersey (Death Wish) vs. Harry Callahan (Dirty Harry)
Two well aged, and still incredibly badass men set to duel to the death, as world wide vigilante Paul Kersey takes on San Francisco detective Harry Callahan! Only one may survive this 'bout, as we find out who is.... the deadliest warrior! Tale of the Tape Weapons Used Both of these men have not only a common M.O., but also love their heavy hitting sidearms. Their weapons cache include... X-Factor Scoring While both men are well seasoned, there are major differences between the two's fighting styles. Training Kersey: 61 Callahan: 78 Reasoning: Kersey basically learned as he went. he spent some time practicing on firing ranges for awhile, but Callahan had additional training from the SFPD. Stealth Kersey: 85 Callahan: 68 Reasoning: Callahan basically has a middle name of "Overkill", but tends to bullrush into fights, while Kersey tends to take his opponents from surprise, by feigning to be an ordinary elderly man. Devotion Kersey: 83 Callahan: 88 Reasoning: While both are determined to clean the streets of it's human grime, Callahan will do so at almost any cost, including taking out another vigilante, if need be. Intelligence Kersey: 84 Callahan: 77 Reasoning: Before Kersey became a vigilante, he was a well renowned architect, and knows the layout of cities like the back of his hand. Final Battle Kersey: file:red.png x5 Callahan: file:blue.png x5 It was a foggy day in the streets of San Francisco, as Paul Kersey was in a dark blue trenchcoat, whilst walking through an abandoned street at night, towards a group of fellow vigilantes as he was ready for an ambush. Meanwhile, not too far off from him, Harry Callahan was staking out a few blocks ahead, in a car he had commandeered. As he waited, the classic rock station he listened to was playing "Life in the Fast Lane" by the Eagles, as Don Henley's vocals was turned low not to attract too much attention. Kersey passed, as in an alleyway, hiding in the shadows was a trio of Kersey's vigilantes, all armed with MAC-10 sub-machine guns. Kersey passed three of Callahan's fellow officers in the SFPD, two of them weilding Uzis, and another holding an S&W Model 29. Kersey passed them on the street, as they did not take notice the man for the vigilante that they were searching for. Kersey turned around, and brandished him .475 Wildey Magnum, and aimed for the head of one of the officers, and killing the one holding the Model 29. file:blue.png When the first shot was fired, the vigilantes come out, spraying fire, as Kersey retreated to safety with his men, as both officers taken cover, and fired back. One of the officers popped up, and taken out a vigilante on the ground, who was firing at them. file:red.png As the firefight was heatign up, another vigilante popped up from the roof of a boarding house, with a Ruger Mini-14, and taken a couple of shots at an officer, who poked his head up just enough. file:blue.png. The sniper was taking shots at the vehicle that the officer was hiding behind, while Callahan ordered from the CB radio. "Get a man to take out that sniper. I'm going to bag that bastard." Callahan says, before exiting his car, and heading towards his trunk. Another officer emerged from the roof, with a Winchester Model 70, counter-sniping. He takes aim at the man with the Ruger Mini-14, and fired a round straight into his neck. file:red.png Callahan emerged with an M72 LAW from the back of his vehicle, and taken aim, as Kersey spotted him, and shouted at his guys to get out of the way, while another vigilante noticed as Callahan fired, while they both moved into the alleyways, but the third vigilante wasn't as lucky. file:red.png The officer from the roof gets to the ground, as all three officers give chase down the labyrinth of alleyways. The officers turn, but do not see the vigilantes they pursued. Walking down the alley confused, Kersey was watching out of the window of an abandoned building's basement, as he opened it, quickly lobbing out an RGD-5, before closing the window, and retreating upstairs, along with his other vigilante, as the grenade detonated, killing the officer holding the Winchester, and wounding the other officer, as Callahan was in hot pursuit. file:blue.png The officers enter the building, as Kersey sees the officer with the Uzi, and fired a round from his Wildey at him, ending his life. file:blue.png A shot from Callahan's Model 29 was fired in their direction, but both vigilantes barely escape. Down the stairs, back towards the basement they headed, as Callhan fired a shot at the other vigilante, but this one makes it's mark, as he tumbled down the stairs, dropping his MAC-10. file:red.png Kersey gets down to the basement, and waited for Callahan, hiding against the wall. Callahan creeps in, gun out, as Paul grabbed his wrist, and punched him in the face, causing him to drop his gun. Kersey tried to draw his Wildey, however, Callahan elbowed him in the face, and then followed up with a left hook, knocking Kersey down, and the gun out of his hand. Callahan kicked Kersey's gun out of the way, and followed up with a knee to Kersey's face, knocking him towards the other vigilante. Callahan reached down to grab his .44 Magnum, however, Kersey used his legs to trip Harry up, and make him land on his face. Kersey gets up, as does Callahan, as Paul sprayed rounds from his MAC-10, killing the San Francisco officer. color:blue.png Kersey stands up, and raised the empty MAC-10 above his head, before letting out a battle cry in victory. Winner: Paul Kersey Expert's Opinion: Kersey managed to be victorious in the fight from his natural street smarts, and being more practically armed. Category:Blog posts